Happy Birthday
by tsuki.1416
Summary: Dedicado especialmente a Andrea-chan Nyaan y Hikaru x Takeru y a todos los que cumplan años en este mes n.n. Es el cumpleaños de Maka ¿Que tipo de regalos le daran sus locos amigos? pasen y lean u.u


_**Holaaaaa dedicado especialmente a Andrea-chan Nyaan y Hikaru x Takeru y a todos los que cumplan años en este mes**_

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Los preparativos se encontraban listos las serpentinas de colores se ubicaban por todos los lados del departamento, igual que los globos de colores y uno que otro letrero.

Todos se encontraban reunidos por una sola razón esperaba a que Maka llegara

–Liz mueve ese globo arruina la simetría del lugar -le ordenaba Kid a Liz mientras ella colocaba un globo de color azul en el techo

–No se ve tan asimétrico deja de quejarte Kid no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que ese par llegue -le reclamaba Liz

–No importa no acabar a tiempo tenemos que hacerlo ver simétricamente -Kid continuo con su discurso de la simetría mientras Liz redaba los ojos

–hahahahha -reía Patty al ver a todos moverse como locos por el departamento

–Tsubaki pásame el marcador azul y también pásame más estrellas -dijo Black Star desde el suelo

–Espera un poco Black Star estoy decorando esto - dijo Tsubaki desde la cocina

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos en fuera del departamento, al escuchar esos ruidos todos corrieron a sus puestos y cerraron todo provocando que el departamento luciera oscuro. Se escucho como la cerradura de la puerta comenzaba a girarse solo un poco mas y todo comenzaría. Solo era cuestión de segundos.. solo un poco mas y….

–Oh me equivoque de llave - se escucho una voz del otro lado de la puerta

–No seas tan distraída tonta - se escucho un reclamo y enseguida otra voz

–Oye mocoso no le hables así más respeto -una tercera voz se escucho

Todos se pusieron impacientes esperando que se dignaran a abrir la puerta, incluso Black Star estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta murmurando –como se atreven hacer esperar a su gran dios– pero fue detenido antes de logra su objetivo, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta

–Are porque esta todo tan oscuro -dijo una voz femenina

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! -gritaron todos al unísono

Todos salieron de su escondite y se pusieron en posiciones, Patty y Black Star le lanzaron un puñado de confeti en la boca a Maka mientras los demás lo hacían de forma menos agresiva

Maka entro y miro la decoración, los globos, las serpentinas incluso hubo un letrero que le llamo la atención que decía:

_Haha eres un año más vieja disfruta tu día de parte de las jirafas de colores_ –Maka no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber quien había escrito ese cartel

–Se supone que llegarían un poco más tarde llegaron 7 minutos antes al menos hubieran sido 8 minutos esto es imperdonable - dijo Kid regañando a Soul y Spirit

–La culpa la tiene este mocoso -dijo Spirit señalando a Soul

–No es cierto la culpa no es mía -se defendió Soul

Maka decidió ignorar a ese par, hasta que una voz la saco de su mundo

–Feliz cumpleaños Maka - Chrona le extendió un regalo y todos centraron su atención en ellas –No se cómo lidiar con toda la atención- dijo en tono nervioso

–Lo puedo abri r-dijo dulcemente Maka

–S..si -dijo Chrona tímidamente

Maka con mucho cuidado comenzó abrir el regalo hasta que acabo vio un libro que decía "Lista de poemas". Maka contemplo el libro no tenia autor y parecía hecho a mano

–Y..y..o yo misma lo hice, escribí todos los poemas yo sola -susurro Chrona a los que todos hicieron una mueca de depresión

–Gracia Chrona -dijo Maka mientras ambas se abrazaban

–Este el mio - dijo Liz Maka abrió la caja y vio un vestido –Puedes usarlo en un ocasión especial ya sabes a que me refiero- Liz le hablo de forma picara a Maka y esta solo se sonrojo

–Este es el mío -Kid le extendió un pequeño marco, Maka lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver una foto del numero 8

–Emm gracias -murmuro Maka

–Jeje sabía que te iba a gustar- dijo Kid

–Abre el mío-dijo Patty, al abrirlo vio un pequeño peluche en forma de jirafa

–¡Mortal te estás tardando en abrir mi regalo no ignores a tu dios!- grito Black Star

–No es necesario que grites- Maka tomo el regalo y lo abrió, al abrirlo pudo ver una foto de Black Star alzando el pulgar y en la esquina su firma –Gracias no me esperaba menos de ti- dijo mientras Black Star sonreía triunfante

–Toma este es el mio Maka-chan- dijo Tsubaki mientras le entregaba una pequeña caja que contenía un libro, Maka le regalo como respuesta una sonrisa

–Bien Maka este es el mio - Spirit le extendió un sobre el cual Maka abrió y vio que adentro tenia dinero. Si en algo era listo Spirit era en dar un regalo

–Gracias papá - dijo Maka y lo abrazo a lo cual Spirit no dudo en responder

–¡Bueno vamos a comer pastel porque su dios tiene hambre!

Después de un rato se encontraban comiendo pastel más bien atragantándose de pastel hasta que algo llamo la atención de todos. Soul no le dio un regalo a Maka

–Soul tu no le vas a regalar nada a Maka-chan - dijo Tsubaki

–Yo ya le di su regalo antes que todos

–¿Cuándo?-preguntaron al unísono, excepto Maka que puso cara de horror al escucharlo

–Yo le di su regalo en la noche, en la cama para ser más específicos -dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Todos quedaron en Shock incluso algunos escupieron lo que tenían en la boca –si Black Star-

–¡Te dije que no tocaras a mi bebe! -grito Spirit mientras tomaba de la camisa a Soul

–No que si era hombre le metiera mano ni quien te entienda papi- se burlo Soul a lo que Spirit intento ahorcarlo

Maka solo suspiro y pensó si los mejor cumpleaños son los que se pasan con tus seres queridos o así seria si Spirit no mataba a Soul.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutara de este este fic dedicado a todos los que cumplan es este mes y especialmente para:**

**_Andrea-chan Nyaan_ - de parte de robinevans y bueno también mía aunque sea algo adelantado n.n**

** _Hikaru x Takeru_ -bueno aunque tu cumpleaños fue hace días espero que al menos disfrutes de este fic**


End file.
